Frekuensi
by law vert
Summary: AU. Pernahkah merasa sangat mengenal seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui wujud aslinya? ya! itulah yang dialami gadis Ackerman sebagai fans dari salah satu penulis yang menyebut dirinya Clean-Freak! sebuah kisah singkat mengenai awal pertemuan.


**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : AU! OOCness.**

**Frekuensi **

**.**

**.**

_Coz Love changes everyone_

Gadis itu merasa dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dia idolakan. Dia mulai menyadarinya sejak bermacam-macam cerita dituturkan oleh kosa-kata indah namun menikam milik seorang penulis lepas dengan _pen name_ aneh. Dia terbuai. Semakin sering membaca tulisannya, semakin dia yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mengenalnya.

Ackerman muda itu mulai mencari berdasar sebuah _link_ yang lelaki itu taruh di profilnya, degup kencang suara jantung gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu seolah pertanda akan meledak saking bahagianya. Tanpa disadari matanya berkaca-kaca melihat nama orang yang sangat dia kagumi di jejaring sosial.

_I found you!_

Entah bagaimana mulanya dia mulai jatuh hati, pandangan lelaki tanpa rupa yang dia ketahui itu tentang sesuatu, caranya bertutur, semuanya indah. Rasa iri dan kagum yang perlahan berubah menjadi obsesi. Gadis itu merasa mereka sangat dekat, bagai berada di frekuensi yang jauh dari orang lain tetapi secara ajaib mereka bersinggungan di antara banyak saluran.

Jemari Mikasa tarik ulur dengan mouse, ingin mengirim permintaan pertemanan hanya untuk mengenalnya. Tapi dia bukan perempuan yang mau merendahkan diri seperti itu. kelebat anatara menolak dan menginginkan berkelindan di otaknya.

_Namun jika aku tak memperkenalkan diriku selamanya, kau tidak akan tahu bahwa aku ada … dan mengagumimu dengan sangat._

Sapaan pertamanya untuk sang idola adalah … _'Senpai' _sebuah kata dengan maksud yang menggantung. Pilihan sarat keraguan juga harapan. Berharap jika orang itu membalas.

Lama tidak ada jawaban. Rasa putus asa dan malu mulai menghampirinya. Tapi sedikit ucapan syukur karena tidak terlalu jauh mempermalukan diri. Juga kelegaan karena telah mencoba. Sebuah penyangkalan diabaikan oleh yang putus asa.

'_Ya'_ _dia menjawab?!_

Sekali lagi dadanya merasakan debaran yang tak kunjung berhenti. Inikah rasanya bahagia?

'_Senpai, saya penggemar anda, saya merasa mengenal anda walaupun kita belum pernah bertemu.'_ Mikasa memulai lagi, sedikit harap-harap cemas dia mau membalas.

Kali ini ada secercah harapan bahwa Mikasa mungkin bisa sedikit mengenal orang itu. optimis merambatinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

'_Levi. Namaku Levi, jika kau ingin bertemu denganku- kita perlu nama.'_

'_Maksud Senpai? Aku bisa bertemu denganmu?' _sangat tidak percaya dengan ajakan spontan sang jenius.

'_Dengan syarat, kau mencariku. Kita bertemu di dekat toko buku Sina, aku di sana. Pastikan kau pegang kata-katamu bahwa kau mengenalku tanpa aku perlu menyebutkan seperti apa rupaku. Menarik bukan?'_

'_Aku Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman. Aku penuhi undanganmu, Senpai.'_

Dia ingin berteriak saking bahagianya. Indah sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia yakin menemukannya diantara ratusan orang di toko buku Sina?

Dia mengenalnya, kenal sifatnya, kenal seperti apa dia, bagai ingatan yang sudah tergambar jelas dalam alam khayal Mikasa, dia hanya perlu mencari orang yang sesuai dengan interpretasinya.

Levi, nama asli dari Clean-Freak ... tidak disangka. Sebuah kehormatan mendapatkan nama dari orang yang dikagumi. Mikasa tidak akan kecewa jika nanti semuanya berjalan tidak lancar. Setidaknya kini Levi tahu, bahwa ada seorang gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman yang hidup dan sangat terobsesi dengan tulisannya.

.

.

_Coz Love changes everything_

Toko buku Sina terlihat ramai, orang berlalu lalang menikmati kegiatan mereka. Tangan gadis itu meremas tali tas selempang yang dibawa. _Kenapa aku gugup?_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sudah dua jam gadis bersetelan santai itu berputar-putar seperti orang bodoh tanpa mempedulikan buku yang jadi tujuan mengapa orang datang kemari. Matanya nanar mencari sosok itu, dia tidak ditemukan di korner manapun. Mikasa yakin sekali diantara ratusan orang di sini, tidak ada satupun yang bernama Levi.

Bagaikan telah menjalin chemistry secara misterius, gadis itu seakan yakin Levi adalah seseorang yang memang akan dia kenali begitu melihatnya. Dia sangat yakin tanpa perlu bertanya.

_Kukira dia suka sains, karena tulisannya melulu mencontek bahasa sains_. Pikir gadis Ackerman.

Tapi korner sains sepi melompong layaknya kuburan. Korner komik terlalu ramai dan lelaki yang hendak ditemuinya tidak punya hobi berdesakkan di sana. Dia juga bukan orang yang mungkin membaca teenlit tebal atau novel picisan.

_Senpai kau dimana?_

Haruskah Mikasa mengakhiri tingkah bodoh ini dan pulang? Lelaki itu mungkin saja membodohinya dengan mengatakan dia datang, tapi ternyata tidak. Mikasa melangkah maju menuju pintu keluar. Menyesal dan sakit hati. Tak lupa meruntuki diri. Seperti inilah rasanya jatuh karena dikecewakan.

Sepertinya ekspektasi Mikasa akan sosok luar biasa itu terlalu berlebihan.

Dia bergeming di depan pintu masuk, menunduk dalam-dalam agar tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis. Bayangan sesuatu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ujung sepatu tanpa hak yang Mikasa kenakan. Sesosok lelaki tidak lebih tinggi darinya memincingkan mata, dilihat dari tampangnya dia kesal.

"Kenapa berputar-putar di sana!?"

"Levi-_sama_?" Mikasa memegangi mulutnya beberapa saat. Rasa keterkejutan yang hampir membuatnya bisu. Dadanya penuh oleh perasaan damai menemukannya, atau tepatnya– dia yang menemukan Gadis itu. Tangan Levi menyodorkan sesuatu untuk menyeka tangis.

"Anda tidak bilang akan menunggu di luar …." Ada nada kecewa dan terluka. Namun lebih banyak lagi keharuan.

"Aku juga tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku akan menunggu di dalam, Ackerman?" suaranya– ketus seperti tebakan Mikasa. Tapi Mikasa merasa itu hal terbaik yang bisa dia dapat dari Levi.

"_Arigatou_, _arigatou_ sudah menyempatkan hadir… aku sangat– bahagia, Levi-_sama_," suara gadis itu terdengar parau. Sesekali dia menyeka tangis.

"Aku memang menunggumu, Ackerman. Aku yang lebih mengenalmu dari tulisan-tulisan melankolismu itu." Levi menarik ujung bibirnya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibilang senyuman. Lebih menyerupai seringai mengejek.

"Tapi ulasanmu tentang tulisanku benar-benar buruk. Kau harus hapus itu, caramu membicarakanku terlalu berlebihan." Ucapnya datar namun ada sarat peringatan.

Mikasa tidak percaya tulisan memalukan itu dibaca, tulisan tentang bagaimana dia memuja Levi dan menjadikan acuan dalam menulis. Benar-benar memalukan!

Pipi Mikasa yang putih dan halus kini seperti terkena demam– merah dan panas.

"Anda membaca tulisan saya?"

"Kau kira aku orang buta yang mengabaikan ratusan komentarmu?" dia tegelak atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Oi, kurasa tidak terlihat bagus aku berdiri di sampingmu, kau suka coffee kan, gadis besar?"

"Ya, _Machiatto_, sama persis sepertimu."

Mungkin inilah hari terindah sepanjang hidup Mikasa selama tujuh belas tahun. Mikasa akan bersyukur seandainya ini bukan hari terakhir Levi mau bertemu dengannya. Sedikit harapan bukan dosa besar kan?

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note** : Beraninya saya nulis Mikasa OOC! Tapi saya percaya, cara Mikasa memperlakukan Eren dg sangat manis adalah sisi lembut Mikasa memperlakukan orang yang dia sukai. Jadi kenapa saya harus ragu? Lagipula ini Fanfiction… everything happens here… everything I want.

**VIVA RiKasa! Review?**


End file.
